The objective of this project was to identify the demographic predictors of asthma treatment site: outpatient clinic, emergency department or hospital. From the 11/93-7/95 claims data of the University of Connecticut Health Center, asthma patient gender, age, racial/ethnic group, address, and health insurance status were examined to identify predictors of treatment site. Patient addresses generated maps and census data. 3288 visits were made by 1455 patients. Insurance category was the most influential factor predicting asthma treatment site, suggesting that economic status may be the most important determinant of higher morbidity. This project used the CDMAS facilities and Systems Manager's support to assist in data analysis.